danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הרומניוטיים
מיקום יאנינה - ליד אלבניה בקרבת לחוף הים האדריאטי ראו גם ':Ioannina - הערך בויקיפדיה העברית ימין|thumb|250px|בית הכנסת "קהילה קדושה" בניו-יורק - 1927 - המקור: אתר הקהילהימין|thumb|250px|חתונה בבית הכנסת רומניטים באתונה - במקור: ויקישיתוף, צילם:NYC2TLV thumb|ימין|ספר תורה מבית הכנסת ביאנינה - צילם:שאול בן-תורה מאי 2011 'רומניוטים (Romaniots או Romagnotes) או הרומניוטיים הם יהודים אשר התגוררו בצפון יוון ובמדינות הבלקן אשר מייחסים עצמם לצאצאי היהודים אשר הגיעו מארץ ישראל בתקופה ההליניסטית והרומית. בשנת 2007 רוב חברי העדה מתגוררים ביוון (מספר יהודי יוון נאמד ב-5,700), במדינת ישראל ובעיר ניו-יורק. ייחודה של העדה המוצא ימין|thumb|250px| שריד מבית כנסת מהמאה ה-5, נמצא בשוק באתונה - מקור: אתר הקהילה היהודית ביוון אתר בית הכנסת "קהילה קדושה יאנינה" והמוזיאון הרומניוטי - The Kehila Kedosha Janina Synagogue and Museum - בצ'ינה טאון, בניו-יורק, כתב כי מוצא העדה הוא מיהודים אשר בקשו להגר לאיטליה, אבל בשל הסערות בדרך, הם נחתו בחוץ הצפון-מערבי ביוון - מרכז הקהילות של בני העדה. במקום מושבם התפתחו מנהגים עדתיים ודתיים ייחודיים. הרומניוטים לא התמזגו עם היהודים שהגיעו במאה ה-15 והמאה ה-16 מספרד או מפורטוגל. הם נבדלו מהם, בין השאר בנוסחי התפילה וגם בכך שהם דברו בשפת המקום לפי מקורות אחדים הם כן דברו בשפת הלאדינו ולא בשפת הלאדינו - שפתם הספרדית-יהודית של יהדות ספרד. לפי הויקיפדיה העברית: "הרומניוטים דיברו ניב יווני קדום שנקרא יווניטיקה. מקורה ימין|thumb|250px|ריצפת מוזיאקה של בית כנסת מיוון - המאה ה-4 - ב"האוגינה" - מקור התמונה: ויקישיתוף, צילם: ARILIUS בהרצאה על הנושא "Romaniote Jews of Ioannina Greece" בכנס:"Lecture presented on August 15, 2006 at the International Jewish Genealogical מובא באתר הקהילה בניו יורק מובא דיון על מקור השם. בעוד המונחים יהדות אשכנז או יהדות ספרד מעידים אל ארץ המוצא הגאוגרפי של היהודים, לא כן לגבי ה"רומניוטים". מקורו במאה ה-4, כאשר בירת הקיסרות הרומית עברה לקונסטנטינופול, היו בה יהודים אזרחי רומא. הם כונו בתור : Romaniotes-citizens of Roman . המונל בא לציין כי העדה היהודית היא ממוצא "הלניסטי" - מדובר ביהודים דוברי יוונית, אשר קלטו את תרבות, סגנון החיים ומסורות מהסביבה, כמו רוב קהילות המיעוטים באותם הזמנים: נוצרים או "עובדי אלילים". ביטוי לעובדת התאקלמותם של היהודים בסביבתם אפשר גם למצוא בשמות. אחד משמות המשפחה של יהודי יוון הוא: Moskos - שם ממוצא הלניסטי . והוא מופיע במצבות בגירסאות שונות, כמו: Mordos, Molhos . נוסח תפילתה הויקיפדיה העברית מקדישה ערך מיוחד ל"נוסח הרומניוטים (או נוסח רומניא). בין השאר נכתב בו: * נוסח התפילה של הסידור בו התפללו יהודי יוון וקהילות הבלקן. לרומניוטים היו גם מנהגים מיוחדים באמירת ההפטרה. * בדומה לנוסח איטליה גם הנוסח הרומניוטי מתאפיין בקרבה מסוימת לנוסח הארץ-ישראלי הקדום. למעשה הנוסח הקרוב ביותר לנוסח הרומניוטי הינו הנוסח האיטלקי, ושני הנוסחים יחד מכילים מסורות קדומות שנעלמו בנוסחי תפילה אחרים, כדוגמת אמירת כל נדרי בעברית. * סידורים על פי נוסח הרומניוטים נדפסו במספר קטן מאוד של מהדורות וכיום כמעט ולא מתפללים בו. קיימות עדיין מספר קהילות בארץ ישראל ומחוץ לה השומרות על מנהג זה. * לקריאה נוספת דניאל גולדשמידט, על מחזור רומניא ומנהגו בתוך הספר מחקרי תפילה ופיוט, ירושלים תש"ם. סידור משנת 1523 thumb|404px|מרכז| thumb|404px|מרכז| *סידור מנהג רומניא כל ימות השנה - מהספריה הלאומית -: * המחבר: ירושלמי, אברהם בן יום טוב * המוציא לאור : ויניציאה : דפוס דניאל בומבירגי * שנת ההדפסה: רפ"ד (1523) * אתר החיבור: Aitōlia kai Akarnania (Greece)-place of writing * הבעלים: The National Library of France, Paris, France * הערות: בכה"י: "סדר תפלות מכל השנה" עם מסגרות מעוטרות. ראה: נ' וידר, התגבשות נוסח התפילה, עמ' 214. ראה: מ' חלמיש, הקבלה בתפילה בהלכה ובמנהג, עמ' 437-448, 468, 620, 624. ב"הכרזת ראש חדש" לפני תפלת מוסף של שבת נוסח ההכרזה משולב ארמית ויונית-יהודית. הנוסח ביונית: "אפוקלפשי אוש טומיטו טוק וזו חכמים קטון פדון? אכמו איכומי ראש חדש פלוני" (100א). על נוסחי תפלת ראש חודש במנהג רומניא ראו: Nicholas De Lange, Hebrew/Greek manuscripts : some notes, Journal of Jewish Studies 46 (1995) 265 Johannes Niehoff-Panagiotidis and Elisabeth Hollender, The announcement of the new moon in Romaniote synagogues, Byzantinische Zeitschrift 103,1 (2010) 99-127. נושא נוסף: תפלה סדורים ומחזורים מנהג רומניא נושא נוסף: ציורים. מסגרות מעוטרות The National Library of France Paris France Ms. hebr. 616 The National Library of France Paris France Ms. anciens fonds 185 * הערות לסידור שנת הדפוס על פי דניאל גולדשמיט, על מחזור רומניא ומנהגו, ספונות ח, תשכ"ד, ע' רה-רלו. Valmadonna Trust London England 7576 בעותק 1. שני כרכים. חסרים הדפים א-יד, מ, קיב-קיט, קמה-קעה, קצג-קצח, ק, רח-רלב, תנט-תסא. דף לז פגום. השער בצילום. בעותק 2: שלשה כרכים. חסרים הדפים א-ג, ו-ח, קיב, קנב, קנג, קסא, רנז, רסג, רסד, רפו, תא, תב, תז-תטז, תכה, תלב, תנ, תנב-תסב, תסה והדף שאחרי תסט. בעותק 3 מאוסף מהלמן חסרים הדפים א-לג, עג-צז, קד, קסא-קסח, שסא-שסח, תח-תיד, תטז עד הסוף. R75A753 עותק 5-6 במיקרופילם (פוזיטיב ונגטיב): 335 FI . עותק 7 מיקרופילם, פוזיטיב, מעותק ספרית הסמינר בניו יורק מספרו 2008F45 בעותק 8 דפים א-כד, תמח-תנ, תנז-תסט בצילום. חלק א עותק 1, חלק ב עותק 2 הוצאו לחליפין. פזורות העדה ימין|thumb|250px|" כסא משה רבינו" מהמאה ה-1 - מקור: אתר הקהילה היהודית ביוון אתר יהדות יוון מונה את הקהילות היהודיות אשר בנימין מטודלה במאה ה-12 ולדעתו הן כולן ממוצא רומניוטים. ואלו המקומות שבהן מצא יהודים: קורפו, ארטה (ראו להלן), קורינתוס, פטרס , לפנטו, קלקיס, איי: לסבוס, חיוס, סמוס, רודוס ןקפריסין. ב"תבאי" (Thebes, there הוא מצא קהילה גדולה 2000 יהודים, בסלוניקי - רק 500 ובשאר הערים בין 40 לבין 200. היהודים עסקו באריגה ובצביעת בדים ואריגת שטיחים. מתוך האתר: w These Greek Jews were known as Romaniote and had developed their own customs and language (Judeo-Greek). Remnants of this unique tradition survived to our days. בקרב יהדות בולגריה אתר המוקדש ליהדות בולגריה מספר כי היהודים הראשונים הגיעו לבולגריה במאה ה-2, לאחר הכיבוש הרומי של המדינה. ליד העיר "ניקופול" על שפת "נהר הדנובה" נמצאה מצבה של היהודים שכונו בשם Romagnotes. האתר מספר עוד, כי בעקבות בואם של יוצאי ספרד ויוצאי אשכנז, התערבו בינהם הרומניוטים ולא נותרו יהודים שנהגו בהתאם למסורתם. מהעיר סופיה מספר כי עד שנת 1640 היו ב"סופיה" בירת בולגריה שלוש קהילות נפרדות, כאשר העתיקה שבהן הייתה של Romagnotes . רבה של העיר איחד את שלושת הקהילות באותה שנה. בניו-יורק בניו-יורק, בשכונת "צ'ינה טאון" קיים The Kehila Kedosha Janina Synagogue and Museum - בית כנסת בו נערכות תפילות כמנהג הרומניוטים, צאצאי העיר יאנינה ביוון. המקום משמש גם כמוזיאון. מנהל המוזאון, Marcia Haddad-Ikonomopoulos מארח מבקרים לפי הזמנה מראש ואף מכין עבורם מאכלים ומטעמים מיוחדים, כפי שהיה מקובל בארץ מוצאו. קהילת ארטה קהילה ארטה (Arta) הייתה מן החשובות שבקהילות יוון הישנה בהרי אפירוס ובצפון-מערב יוון ושמרה על צביונה הרומניוטי (Romaniotes) מימי בית שני. היהודים הרומניוטי בעיר באו מהערים: קורינתוס ופטרס בחצי האי הפלופונסוס במהלך המאה ה-10. הם הגיעו לשם בעקבות גזרות שהוטלו עליהן במקומות מגוריהן ובשל ההרס שגרמו הפולשים הברבריים. מתוך מסעותיו של רבי בנימין מטודלה ביוון אנו למדים על ראשיתה של הקהילה. הוא ביקר בערי הקהילה בשנת 1160 או 1173 , בין השאר בעיירה "ארטה", הסמוכה לדרומה של ינינה. מטודלה מצא בה 100 יהודים, ונראה כי מניין יהודים זה מנה גם את יהודי ינינה. ראשי העדה היו :רבי סולומון ורבי הרקלס. בעקבות מלחמות מקומיות יהודי העיר עברו בשנת 1246 לאי קורפו. כאשר הביזנטים כבשו חזרה לעיר, שוקמה הקהילה היהודית והוקם בה בית כנסת. הוא היה בתוך האזור המבוצר של העיר (הקסטרו). שם בית הכנסת היה:"Kehila Kedosha Tassavim". היהודים ששבו מקורפו הקימו בית כנסת נפרד: synagogue of the Corfiotes אשר בו התפללו לפי נוסח רומניוטי. הוקם בו גם בית מדרש. שמחה סיאני במדור פסיפס קהילות ישראל סיפר כי משנת 1431 ועד 1913 , הייתה קהילה זו מאוד מפורסמת בין העיירות שבאזור ושימשה כמרכז מסחרי ותרבותי חשוב, שדרכו עברו שיירות הסוחרים בדרכם לירידים הגדולים במערב וצפון יוון ואיטליה. במאות ה-16 וה-17 הקהילה שגשגה בעקבות בואם של מגורשי ספרד וסיציליה. חלקם נטמעו בבני הקהילה הרומניוטית ואימצו את שפתם ומנהגיהם אך רובם שמרו על מסגרת עצמאית. לסוחרי הקהילה היו קשרים עם הקהילות הסמוכות, כמו ארטה ופריויזיה שלחוף הים האדריאטי ואבלונה שבאלבניה. באזור הסמוך לינינה היו עוד קהילות יהודיות קטנות, אך כולן נעלמו עם מרד היוונים בתורכים בשנת 1881 . בנֵיהן התרכזו רובם ככולם בינינה או בקהילות שבמרכז יוון ובמזרחה. במאה ה-18 שהו בינינה כשבעה שד"רים (שליחים דרבנן) מירושלים, מצפת ומחברון. בכל זמן שהותם בעיר, סייעו בפתרון שאלות בהלכה וביישוב חילוקי דעות בקהילה. בשנת 1855 השתקע בעיר השליח מירושלים, ר' חיים שמואל הלוי, המכונה החשמ"ל, ושנים רבות שימש בה כרב. בסוף המאה ה-19 ותחילה המאה ה-20 חיו בינינה 5,000 נפש. מצבם הכלכלי היה טוב, שכן היו בה אורגים, צורפים, צבעים, זגגים ואף דייגים. בשנת 1913 , עם החלפת השלטון התורכי בשלטון היווני, התחילו להגר יהודי קהילת ינינה לארץ-ישראל - לירושלים, וחלק קטן מהם היגר לארצות המערב. בשנת 1923 נותרו בינינה כ 2,500 נפש. היו לקהילה ארבעה בתי-כנסת, שני בתי-ספר ואגודה ציונית אחת בשם "עמל ציון". אחד הסופרים החשובים באותה תקופה היה יוסף אליהו, שחי בשנים 1901 – 1931 , שלאות הוקרה על פעילותו הספרותית, הציבה הנהלת עיריית ינינה את דיוקנו בין דיוקניהם של סופרי האזור בגן הציבורי בעיר. אחד מרחובות העיר אף נקרא על שמו. בשנת 1944 , במלחמת העולם השנייה, הושמדו רוב יהודי קהילת ינינה על ידי הנאצים הגרמנים. הם מנו אז 2,000 איש. בתום המלחמה חזרו המעטים שהצליחו להימלט להרים ושיקמו אט אט את עסקיהם. בשנת 1986 חיו בינינה כמאה יהודים בלבד. בקרב יהדות טורקיה לפי הויקיפדיה העברית: "באיסטנבול ובאיזמיר, נקברו הרומניוטים בנפרד משאר הקהלים, ממגורשי ספרד, כגון הספרדים והפורטוגלים, יחד עם המוסתערבים והאשכנזים." בעיר יאנינה ארטמיס מירון, ניצולת שואה מצפון יוון מספרת באתר לא נשכח המוקדש לשואת יהדות יוון את הדברים הבאים: "נולדתי בעיר יאנינה, השוכנת בצפון מערב יוון, ובה התקיימה קהילה יהודית קטנה. קהילות יוון הן מהוותיקות שבקהילות היהודיות שהתקיימו בתפוצות וקיומן למעלה מאלפיים שנה. מדובר בצאצאי היהודים אשר גורשו מארץ ישראל על ידי הרומאים ב- 70 לספירה, לאחר חורבן בית שני. קבוצות מתוך היהודים המגורשים הגיעו ליוון, התיישבו שם והתפתחו לקהילות קטנות בתוך יוון... הייחוד שבקהילת יאנינה - אליה אני השתייכתי - הוא שקהילת יאנינה לא התמזגה עם היהודים מגורשי ספרד, אלא נותרה מקורית עם התרבות ההלניסטית - רומית, אותה הביאו היהודים המגורשים מארץ ישראל ליאנינה. הם דיברו רק יוונית ונקראו רומניוטים . זכרון מיהדות יאנינה צילם שאול בן תורה מאי 2011 Evidence of the Holocaust of the Jews of Janina Greece3.JPG Evidence of the Holocaust of the Jews of Janina Greece6.JPG Evidence of the Holocaust of the Jews of Janina Greece2.JPG Evidence of the Holocaust of the Jews of Janina Greece1.JPG בית הכנסת ימין|thumb|250px|בית אברהם ואהל שרה לקהילת יאנינה בנחלאות - ויקישיתוף, תרם:דרור אבי בשכונת "מזכרת משה" שבנחלאות בירושלים - רחוב הגלבוע 3 - קיים בית כנסת אשר בעבר נהגו להתפלל בו לפי נוסח הרומיניטים. שם בית הכנסת הוא 'בית אברהם ואהל שרה לקהילת יאנינה - שביוון. היהודים הרומניוטיים נמצאים בסכנת הכחדה *כתבה של הרב אליהו בירנבוים - 5 נובמבר 2019 - הם לא ספרדים ולא אשכנזים אלא יהודים שגלו מארץ ישראל במאה הרביעית לספירה ומאז משמרים את מנהגיהם. כיום, הם עלולים להיעלם להלן קטעים מהכתבה thumb|650px|מרכז|בית כנסת "עץ חיים" של הרומניוטים באתונה. צילום: אליהו בירנבוים *היהודים הרומניוטיים אינם רומנים וגם לא רומאים. מדובר ביהודים שגורשו מארץ ישראל על ידי הרומאים וחלקם הגיעו לאזור יוון. הם גרו ביוון ובאסיה הקטנה בתקופת האימפריה הביזנטית העתיקה החל מהמאה הרביעית, כאשר בירת הקיסרות הרומית עברה לקונסטנטינופול והיו בה יהודים אזרחי רומא. הם קרויים רומניוטיים כיוון שגרו בביזנטיון שהייתה האימפריה הרומית המזרחית וכינויה היה "רומניה" (אין כל קשר למדינת רומניה של היום). * הרומניוטיים אינם אשכנזים ואינם ספרדים, שכן מקורם בארץ ישראל. הם הגיעו לאדמת אירופה הרבה לפני הפילוג בין העדות הללו. בעבר גרו יהודים רומניוטיים ביוון, באסיה הקטנה, באלבניה ובבולגריה, בסלוניקי ובקורפו. שמות המשפחה הנפוצים בקרב העדה הם לויס, פסח, קנטי ומוסקוס. השם האחרון הוא ממוצא הלניסטי ומצביע על מקור העדה. * הרומניוטיים היו מיעוט קטן ששמר על מנהגים מיוחדים, גם בתוך הרוב הנוצרי וגם בתוך הרוב היהודי שדבק במסורת הבבלית, כולל מגורשי ספרד שהגיעו ליוון והביאו עמם את הנוסח שהיו רגילים בו בספרד. כיוון שהגיעו מארץ ישראל בלי תחנות ביניים בגלות אחרת, ההשפעה הארצישראלית ממש טבועה במנהג הרומניוטיים. הנוסח שלהם קרוב לנוסח ארץ ישראל אפילו יותר מהנוסח האיטלקי, שמשמר פיוטים ארצישראליים רבים. * לרומניוטיים נוסח תפילה משלהם – "נוסח רומניוטי" או "מנהג רומניא". הם דוברים שפה ייחודית, ניב יהודי של יוונית ועברית שנכתב באותיות עבריות. עד היום הם משלבים בתפילה קטעים רבים בשפה היוונית־יהודית. נוסח זה בלט לעומת הנוסח הספרדי בעברית והלאדינו שהתפללו בהם ברוב קהילות יוון. חוקר נוסח התפילה דניאל גולדשמידט מעיד על נוסח זה: "נוסח רומניא כמעט שאינו ידוע ברבים, לפני מאות שנים חדל להתקיים או שכל שנהגו לפיו לא היו אלא מתי מספר בלבד. בימינו נשכח זכרו או החזיקו בו רק בקהילות מועטות…" (מחקרי תפילה ופיוט, עמ' 122). *הרומניוטיים נהגו לקרוא בתורה לפי מנהג ארץ ישראל הקדום, כלומר לפי סדרים שעל פיהם מסיימים את קריאת התורה במשך שלוש שנים ולא במהלך שנה אחת. גם סדר ההפטרות שלהם היה שונה מהסדר הרגיל. כיום אימצו הרומניוטיים את המנהג הבבלי לסיים את קריאת התורה בשנה אחת. בסוף תפילת מוסף של שבת יש להם סדר "תפילת 72 פסוקים" מספר תהילים. * לרומניוטיים היה גם נוסח מיוחד לקינות והספדים וכן הייתה להם כתובה מיוחדת שהושפעה מכתובה ארצישראלית קדומה. רב הקהילה באתונה, גבריאל נגרי, הוא מצאצאי הרומניוטיים והוא מנסה לשמר את הנוסח הקדום. הוא הציג בפניי את הכתובה שבה משתמשים בקהילה באתונה. תחילתה בעברית כנוסח הכתובה של הרומניוטיים, המשכה בארמית כמנהג בבל, ובתחתיתה יש שורות ביוונית וכן שורות בלאדינו. למעשה, זהו מעין שילוב של כל הנוסחים יחד. בנוסף, התאריך המופיע בכתובה איננו התאריך מבריאת העולם עד היום, אלא מחורבן בית המקדש. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות יוון קטגוריה:יהדות בולגריה